Can't stay away
by s nuttall
Summary: Bella returns to folks after the events in new moon. She gets imprinted on but he is already engaged to her close friend. Will they accept the imprint or will friendships be ruined, and more importantly, what happens when the cullens return, especially our favourite major. Torn in two between her imprint and her mate, what will Bella decide. Bella/Paul/Jasper fic. Rated M. Lemons..
1. Chapter 1

**I love Paul and Jasper and was torn about who to pair Bella with, then I decided... why the hell not. The first part of this story she will be Paul's girl, the ending, she will be Jasper's girl. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the amazing author who invented these characters, I'm simply a wannabe who likes changing the story. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

***~*Can't stay away*~***

**Chapter 1.**

The soft breeze blew my hair around my head, as I drove the the road. It was an unusually warm and sunny day in the quiet little town of Forks. It had been four years since I last stepped foot in this place. After Edward had left and Jacob had started to ignore me, I had decided that a change of scenery was needed, So I had moved in with my aunt and uncle in England. I had really enjoyed the time that I spent there, and I had made some really good friends, but it wasn't home. I had missed Forks terribly, and I had missed my father and my friends here.

Last year I had received a letter from Alice. In it she explained that although Edward lied to me that day in the forest, and that he did love me, I was not his actual real mate. A mate and a singer could never be the same person to a vampire, because you normally drain a singer dry, but you would never be able to harm your mate. He loved me, I was his first love, as he was mine, but we had both gotten over that, and Edward was now in a happy relationship with his mate - Megan. Megan seemed like a lovely girl, we had chatted a few times over the phone. Once I wrote back to Alice, writing that I was happy for Edward, he had wrote to me once a month, keeping me up to date with everything. It felt good to simply be his friend. I had realised that life was precious and I would rather live one normal human life than have immortality and live forever. I wanted to be a mother, I wanted to know what it felt like to feel myself grow round with my child, to feel my child moving within me. I was now glad that Edward had always refused to change me.

I rolled to a stop, pulling up outside a small little house, hoping that I had followed the directions - that Charlie had sent - right, I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I was in La push, apparently, Sue Clearwater - Leah and Seth's mother - and my father had been getting quite cosy lately, and according to Seth, he spent all of his time down at their house, on the res. Just great! Note the sarcasm. The door swung open before I had even raised my hand to knock.

"Bella" Seth yelled. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Put me down, you big oath" I said, giggling. He spun me around before placing me back on my feet. "Really. What have they been feeding you around here." I joked. of course, because of the Cullens, I knew now that the guys were all shifters, but seeing the difference in the size of them... It was amazing. The guys just laughed, shifting uncomfortably, not knowing that I knew their secret already.

"Look at you" he drawled, stepping back and eyeing me up and down. "Damn, you are looking hot girl" I shook my head, laughing. He'll never change.

"Me?" I asked, shocked. "Have you seen the size of you? Didn't your parents teach you that steroids wee bad for you, Jesus Seth, what have you been eating?" I laughed. "Is my dad here?" I asked.

"Sure, Sorry. Come on in." He opened the door wide and I followed him inside. My dad, Sue, Leah, Jacob and a girl I had never met before sat around. I stood there, watching them interact with each other. I was shocked at seeing Jacob here, but I was even more shocked when I saw him gently kiss Leah on the lips. Since when were they an Item, and why hadn't nobody bothered to tell me. I cleared my throat, causing several people to turn my way.

"Bells" My dad whispered. "Is that you honey?" He stood up, and came over to me, hugging me to him.

"Yeah, It's me" I said back, just as quietly. "I missed you dad."

"Missed you too kiddo" he said, squeezing me just a little more tightly, before letting go and taking a step back.

"Bells" I heard Jacob murmer, and when I looked at him, he looked pained. He took a slow, step forward, like he thought I would disappear if he moved to quickly.

A moment later I was engulfed in his broad arms. "I missed you so much Bella. I'm so sorry about what I said to you before you left. You're my best friend Bells" His voice was thick with emotion as he held me against him.

"Your my best friend too Jake" I told him as he held me tighter. "I missed you" I really had missed everyone. It was good to be home. I stepped away from him and looked towards my dad. "Is there anywhere I can freshen up?" I asked.

"Of course. Leah show Isabella to her bedroom" Sue said. Lea smiled at me before standing up an walking towards me.

"Bedroom" I said, shocked. I hadn't expected for them to make room for me here, and I was touched that they had thought about me. "Of course Bells" Seth exclaimed, "Your part of the family."

"We built an extention" my dad said, "But I also kept the old property for you, in case you came back. "It's yours kiddo, if you want it." I nodded eagerly. "I want it, but if it's ok, for now I'd really like to stay here while I get reacquainted with all of you." I said, shyly.

"Of course Isabella. Our house is your house too" Sue said, kindly. I sad thankyou to them and then followed Leah out of the room. My bedroom was gorgeous, and to top it of, I had my own en-suite bathroom. "Wow" I whispered in awe.

Leah chuckled. "I take it that you like it?"

"of course, it's beautiful. Thankyou" I said, as I set my bags down on the floor. Leah sat on my bed.

"Thankyou" She said after a moment. I looked towards her in shock, wondering what the hell she could be thanking me for. "For making Jacob smile again" she clarified. "He hasn't really been himself since you left. He really did miss you. He felt wrenched about ignoring you, then sending you away" Yeah, I didn't understand that, well I hadn't until Edward explained how volatile a new wolf could be, then told me that Jacob had probably just been concerned about my safety.

"It's good to know" I told her. "I missed him aswell" Seth interrupted the rest of what I was about to say. "Here's the rest of your stuff Bells" he huffed and dropped my case on the floor. "Well, we'll leave you to freshen up" Leah said. She moved towards the door. "Oh, before I forget, there's a bonfire down on the beach tonight. I hope you can make it." She said. I smiled at her.

"I'll b there" I said, before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

After I had pulled out the clothes that I would wear tonight, I decided to take a quick nap, or I would be too tired later on. I wondered if my bed was as comfy as it looked. Yes, it was, I layed down and was asleep in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It means alot when you take the time to let me know what you think of the story. **

**Disclaimer: As always the characters in this story are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**~*~Chapter 2~*~**

I was woken up by Leah a few hours later. I was feeling slightly better now that I had taken a nap and I was now looking forward to the bonfire tonight and catching up with everyone.

After showering, I stood before my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear when my mobile phone started to buzz, leting me know that I had a text message. I grabbed it and looked to see the message.

_Blue skinny jeans, white tank top, black leather jacket and combat boots_

_ love alice xx _

I chuckled to myself, grabbing the items she'd suggested and wondering what the hell I'd do without her. I left my hair down, so that it could dry into it's natural curls, and I kept my make-up light. Once I was ready I hurried down stairs, where everyone had assembled in the kitchen.

"You ready Bells?" My dad asked.

"Yep" I replied, popping the `p`. "I sure am, I'm starved." Just to prove I was telling the truth, my stomach decide to rumble and make itself known, causing several snickers. I rolled my eyes. "Come on" I said, heading out of the front door. I went straight to my car and sat down in the drivers seat. The roof was still rolled down from earlier so I yelled out, asking if anyone needed a lift. As soon as seth saw my baby he was heading straight for it. My car was a black B.M.W convertible, even Rosalie would drool over this baby.

"Hell yeah" Seth said. A moment later he was sitting shot gun while Jenny sat in the back next to Jake and Leah. "Leave the old guys to it" Leah said, with a grin. I laughed as I heard Charlie grumbling something that sounded like "Old guys my ass."

Ten minutes later we were pulling up on the beach. The fire was already lit and several people had already started to appear. I had another message coming in so I quickly checked my phone. It was from Simon. He apologised for taking so long to text back, that he had been in important meetings all day, and he told me to enjoy myself tonight, and not get to drunk. Yeah right... did he know me at all?

I pocketed my phone and looked around the fire, to see who was here.

"Rachel" I yelled, excited to see my former friend. Rachel Black (Jacob's sister) and I had been close while I had visited here when I was younger, distance had made us grow apart, but she still meant alot to me.

"Isabella Swan." She said, as if she couldn't believe it was me. "Is that you?" I nodded as I gave her a hug.

"S'nice to see you too" I told her. "How are you?" I eyed her pregnant stomach, although she wasn't huge, I could just about make out a small baby bump there.

"I'm great. Terrific" She said, smiling, and gently rubbing her bump.

"Congratulations. Do you know what your having yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, but I just know it's going to be a boy, all first pack babies are boys... Shit!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Rach" Sam yelled. I hadn't even been aware that anybody had been close enough to hear our conversation.

"It's okay Sam" I told him. "I know all about the pack. Your secret is safe with me." I assured.

"How... How do you know?" He meekly asked. Then he shook his head. "Fucking Cullens" he muttered angrily before walking over to Emily. I neither admitted nor denied what he said, even though it had been Alice who had warned me about them. I would not get my friends into trouble for being honest with me, it also explained why Jake had been being a prick with me before I had left, last time.

"Honestly Rachel, I would never tell anyone, so don't worry about it. I didn't tell the Cullen's secret, did I?" She just shook her head.

"I know you wouldn't tell. I trust you Bell's."

"Thanks" I replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get some food before it all goes. See ya later." I waved as I walked over to my dad and Sue who were beside the barbeque.

"Hey honey" My dad said, as I stood still next to him. He had a hotdog in one hand and a can of beer in his other in his other.

"I sure have missed you around here kiddo" he said. I smiled in return, and told him that I had missed him too - again.

"Bella." I heard a voice yell. I turned around, smiling even brighter as I saw Emily making her way towards me. "God, it is so good to see you back" she said as she hugged me to her. "Come grab some food before these pigs eat it all" she said as she led me away from my dad and over to a buffet table. I grabbed a cheeseburger and then some salad and made my way over to sit on a log next to her and Leah. I was happy to see that their friendship seemed to be going well, and I knew that it was because Leah had finally been imprinted on and was happier than ever with Jacob. We sat down, ate, chatted and laughed with each other. The beer was flowing freely and I was already beginning to feel abit tipsy.

"Our shift starts in five minutes" Embry said from nearby.

"Oh good" Rachel squealed. "Bella, I can introduce you to paul" she said.

"Yeah" I replied, "I can't seem to put a face to his name" I vaguely remembered that Jacob had two close friends, Embry and Quill. Since Quill was nowhere to be seen, I presumed he was on patrol with the infamous Paul Lahote, and would shortly be joining us.

"I'll catch you later, bells" Embry said as he headed into the forest behind us, followed closely by Seth. A moment later, two large forms exited the same spot. I recognised Quill immediately, but I couldn't really get a look at paul, he had his head down as he fastened his pants. He looked up a moment later and looked straight at Rachel, a smile forming on his face, he was beautiful.

_Beautiful_. Really? I chastised myself for thinking that about my friends boyfriend. Especially my pregnant friend.

"Babe" Rachel squealed, again as he took her into his arms. He kissed her lips gently before dropping to his knee's and kissing the small bump. Jealousy flaired inside me, not because it was paul, but because I wanted somebody to see mme the way that he saw her.

"Come and meet my good friend, Isabella Swan" She said. His eyes finally met mine and I felt like my world shifted as I was drowning in the chocolate brown of his eyes. He too was staring at me as he stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Sam gently nudged him in the ribs and I felt like beating him as Paul turned from me and looked at Sam, grimacing.

He cleared his throat before taking my hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you" he said, softly. "Babe I'm starved" he said as she laughed and took a plate of leftovers. He sat down around the bonfire, with Rachel taking her place beside him. In that moment, I had never wanted to hurt anybody as much as I wanted to hurt her. I wasn't too sure what was happening to me, but I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't believe that I am standing here thinking just how sexy Paul Lahote is, especially since his girlfriend is sitting across from me. I don't know what had just inspired between the pair of us, but if it was imprinting - which Alice had also explained, then it was the strangest experience of my life. One moment I was chatting to Emily, and the next I was lost in a wave of dark brown eyes. I had felt like I could see straight into his soul from just that one brief glance. I had to stop thinking about him. He was my friends boyfriend, dating my other friends big sister, not to mention that she was carrying his child. Just thinking about his hands on her... touching her... it sent an unbearable amount of pain throughout my chest. This was so fucked up, I didn;t even really like Paul in the first place. He was a man-whore who thought with his dick... ouch! I rubbed at my chest to ease the pain. Fuck it all to hell... I can't even think bad things about him now, this sucks... big time.

All evening Paul and I had been sneaking glances at the other, when we thought we weren't being watched. I couldn't deny the pull that I now felt towards him, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. There had to be a way to fight it. I stood up and started to walk towards Sam and Emiliy's, I needed to go to the toilet. As I turned the corner I heard the hushed whispers of several people. I made sure that I stayed out of sight, but were I could still see them. Sam. Jacob and Paul.

"You can't do this Paul" Jacob whisper/yelled. "This will kill Rachel, you know that, right?, and what about the baby?"

"You think I wanted this, you think that I wanted to imprint on a fucking leech's leftovers? No Jacob, that's you mate, not me. I love Ra... Rachel," he spat the name. "Fuck" he yelled to the heaven's while gripping his chest. Hell... I know that hurt, because it hurt me too.

"I can fight this guys. I will fight it. Rachel and the baby means more to me than... than... Fuck. " he screamed. He punched a tree in frustration.

"And I will fight it aswell," I said, as I finally made myself known to the three shocked native's.

"I mean, who the hell wants to be tied down here, and to Paul Lahote" I said, angrily. I had to say just one more thing before I made a getaway. "I'd rather be shacked up with a fucking bloodsucker than be tied down to him." I spun on my heel and hurried away, over to my car. I ignored the yells for me to stop. I sped away as quickly as I could, with tears blocking my vision.

I ran back into the house, and for once, I was thankful to be alone. The house was to be empty tonight. My father, sue and leah had already arranged to sleep at the Black's so that they didnt have to worry about having a drink and driving home. I couldn't be anymore thankful than I was right now. I headed towards the bathroom, peeling clothes and discarding them as I went.

The hot water of the shower ran down my body, washing away tears of hurt as it did so. Even though I tried to convince myself that Paul Lahote was a low-life scumbag, it still hurt to know that there was one more person that didn't think that I was good enough for him. Once I had scrubbed my body raw, I climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body as I walked towards my bedroom. The moment I opened my bedroom door I could feel his presence, I didn't need to search him out to tell that he was standing by the window.  
For a moment I found myself wondering what he was doing here, but only for a moment, because a moment later I found myself between him and the wall, with my legs wrapped around him, straddling his waist, with his lips molded against mine. I couldn't think straight,  
I should have pushed him away, but the moment we came into contact, It was like a million vaults hitting me all over my body, I had never felt anything like it... so wonderful, and from the groan I heard emitting from him, I'm sure that he felt it too. Exquisite!

One of his arms lay under my ass, while his other hand tugged harshly at the towel wrapped around me, and soon enough I was completely naked, rubbing myself against the hardness between my legs. Fuck everything else right now. Rachel, the baby, my own sense of right and wrong. How could something that felt so right be so wrong. I wanted him, right here and right now, and to hell with the consequences. It was as though nothing else in the whole world mattered. It was simply the two of us.

"Oh god" I whimpered as he kissed, bit and sucked down my neck. One of my hands wrapped around his neck while the other gripped the button on his pants. Once it was open I pushed them as far down as I could. He didn't waste any time, and a moment later he pushed himself into me. I screamed slightly, as he broke through my barrier, yep little old me had been a virgin before this encounter, but it was an incredible pain, if such a thing exsisted.

"Fuck" he yelled as he set of at an incredible pace, all I could do was hold on for the ride - pun so intended - and meet him thrust for thrust. One arm was still around his neck, to hold me against him, while my other hand wondered up to grip his hair. He actually growled in response as I pulled on his hair, lifting his face to mine and crushing my lips to his. He tasted devine.

A slick layer of sweat coated the pair of us, and I could feel the build up to my approaching orgasm. A moment later it hit, and I screamed his name as I came, vaguely aware of him cursing and yelling my own name.

"I never knew... no Idea it could feel so amazing" he incoherently whispered as he placed gentle kisses along my neck and jaw.

It seemed as if we both became aware at the same time.

"Oh fuck" I exclaimed, scrambling down from his waist. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" This was so not happening. "What the fuck did we do?" He didn't answer, and when I looked at him, he looked horrified. He was looking down at his cock, which had slight streaks of blood on it.

"You were a virgin?" he asked, shocked. I looked down, ashamed of myself for several reasons. He tilted my head up to meet his gaze. "Bella?"

"Yes" i whispered.

"Fucking hell" he exclaimed. I couldn't believe what I had done, and to a close friend.

"I think you better leave Paul" I told him. He shook his head.

"Bel..."

"I thought you had to do what your imprint asks" I told him.

"I... I do" he said, sadly.

"Then I want you to get out of my house, now Paul." I said. He continued to shake his head, his greif etched clearly on his face.

"Don't do this Bella"

"Just get the fuck out of my house." I yelled, growing more angry by the minute. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. After a few agonising minutes I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, followed by a slam of the front door. I let my sobs out as I finally crawled into my bed, feeling like the biggest bitch in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can honestly say that I was not happy when I read another Bella and Paul story last night and found a chapter identical to mine, sorry it took me longer tan normal to update, I was letting the other story get a few chapters ahead of mine, so I could make sure they wasn't going in the same direction. When people copy other people's work, their only cheating themselves, so why do it? On a happier note... thankyou for all the reviews for the last chapter, it means a lot that people take a few moments tolet me know what they think :)**

* * *

*~*Chapter 4*~*

Needless to say, I barely slept a wink last night. After somehow falling asleep at around four this morning, I found myself dreaming of a beautiful silver wolf. Paul. I wrapped a towel around my body after taking a shower to wake myself up a little, and I barely recognised myself in the mirror. I felt disgusted with myself for having given in to temptation. I couldn't believe that I had sex with him. He was engaged to a friend of mine, not to mention said friend was pregnant with his son. I was a horrible friend, but the feelings that he brought out of me was out of this world. I had never felt so whole or complete, and although it hurt - a lot - I knew that I couldn't have him again, imprint or not, he did not belong to me, he belonged to Rachel. With that firmly in my mind, I vowed to stay away from Paul Lahote.

An hour later the door opened and in walked my father, along with Sue, Leah and Jacob. Jacob gave me a strange look, and I could only pray that he didn't know about my night time activity. I didn't want to lose his friendship, and Rachel was his sister.

"Hey Bells" my dad said cheerily as he kissed the top of my head. "What happened to you last night?"

"Oh... erm... I wasn't feeling to great, and I was tired from he plane ride." I repied.

"Hey Bell. Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Jake asked, motioning to me to follow him. Shit! What was he going to say to me? Did he know about Paul and I? By the look on his face, I think he did.

"What the hell Bella" he whisper/yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at the floor in shame. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face. I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"I can smell him all over you, know matter how hard you try to cover the smell." He was quiet for a moment, before continuing. "How could you do this to Rachel. I thought she was your friend" My head snapped up.

"She is", I yelled. "Do you think I wanted this... him. I didn't ask for this. I... I didn't ask for him to fucking imprint on me, did I?" I took a deep breath to calm down. "I didn't want this Jake. Rachel is my friend. Its killing me knowing what I've done to her. I just couldn't stop myself, I felt drawn to him, like... fuck Jake. It felt like I couldn't breathe without him. I... I don't know what to do" I finally cried, sinking to a chair as tears fell down my cheeks. I heard him sigh, then a moment later I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Shit Bells. I don't know what to say. Your my friend, and I want to support you, but she's my sister. This is going to kill her." I sobbed louder at hearing that.

"I don't know what to do Jake. I don't want to hurt her, then there's the baby, how can I come between something like that. I should just leave, it will make everything so much simpler."

"I don't think that's going to be possible bells" he said quietly after a moment. "It would destroy Pauls wolf if he was to lose you. I couldn't imagine the pain I'd feel if I lost Leah. I'm mot ok with this, I'm not, but I do know how impossible it is to fight an imprint and-"

"Everything ok in here" My father said as he walked in, putting some cans of beer in to the fridge.

"Sure, sure" Jake said, causing me to crack a small smile. _Some things never change_. He stood up. "Just think about what I said Bella" he aid, then he disappeared through the door.

I excused myself then, faking a headache, and headed upstairs to be alone.

My phone bean to ring, so I picked it up , looking at the Id of the caller. _Alice!_

_"Bella" she said into the receiver. "Is everything ok there. I'm having trouble seeing your future. I thought something bad had happened to you" she was panicking. _

_"Something bad has happened Al" I replied, then I launched into the full story. For the first time ever, she held no answers for me. But deep down, I knew what Ihad to do. I needed to leave. I couldn't stay here, no matte how much it would hurt me to leave. I had to be selfless, I couldn't hurt Rachel that way. _

_"Your leaving?" Alice asked. Huh! I guess she saw that decision clearly enough. _

_"Yes." I simply said._

_"Why don't you come stay with us for a while. It would be great to see you again Bella." That didn't sound like a bad idea. I missed the Cullens tremendously. _

_"I might just take you up on that" I said, causing her to almost deafen me with the squeal she released. After taking her address, we hung up, with the promise that I would soon be on my way. _

Apart from Charlie, there would be no goodbyes this time, I wanted to sneak out of here without a fuss. I knew that the pack would try to stop me from leaving, but nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, please let me know your thoughts**.


End file.
